


Don't Make Me Choose.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: "Pick Who Dies", Canon-Typical Violence, Good guys live, Held at Gunpoint, M/M, Whumptober 2020, no.2, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Booker and Copley have been keeping their relationship a secret, an impromptu visit by Andy and a nameless merc looking for revenge changes that. And now Booker is left with an impossible choice... Andy or James?
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/James Copley
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Don't Make Me Choose.

**Author's Note:**

> No. 2: In the hands of the enemy: “Pick who dies” / Collars / Kidnapped &  
> No. 3: My way or the highway: Manhandled / Forced to their knees / held at gunpoint

He still didn't entirely know how he'd gotten dragged into this, he really didn't. Well no, he did. His dalliance with Copley was supposed to be temporary, something to ease both their suffering a bit, a way to pass the time while they plotted. When things changed Booker couldn't rightfully say but they had. Even with his banishment he hadn't been able to stay way and Copley hadn't wanted him to. They'd worked carefully, together, to make sure 'the team' wasn't around when Booker was, that they didn't get walked in on. And for the most part it worked. At least it had until now.

He and Copley had been in bed, enjoying a lie in after being up making love for much of the night, when Andy had shown up. She'd pounded on the door and Copley'd sighed, promised Booker he'd get rid of her quickly and would be back. Booker had dozed off only to be rather rudely awoken by men in combat fatigues, made to pull on the bare minimum of clothing before being dragged to Copley's living room. Andy and Copley were on their knees, hands secured behind their backs and guns pointed at the backs of their heads. Booker's heart froze it felt like, no no, this couldn't be happening.

The man standing in the middle of the room watched Booker quite calmly, “Mr Booker, what a lovely surprise.”

Booker just glared at the man.

“Still not one for many words that's okay.” He smirked, “I really only need one word from you, him or her.”

“What?” Booker managed, he had a feeling he knew but he wanted to hear the man say it.

“Him or her, pick who dies.”

Booker felt like throwing up, “Why?”

“Because one of them is going to die Mr. Booker, we just thought you might like to pick.” He smirked, “We didn't realize it would be you of course, not really. And we'd hope to have more of the team here but well, it is what is it. Now pick, or you'll be cleaning _both_ their grey matter out of the carpet.”

Booker looked between the two of them, how could he choose? His boss, his sister, the woman he'd fought side by side with for over two hundred years or the man he... _oh, merde._ The man he loved. He couldn't pick Copley, in a million years couldn't he pick Copley. He shook his head, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

“I can't...”

He was looking directly at Andy as he spoke, saw the small quirk of her lip, the nod that wasn't a nod. She understood, she was nearly seven thousand years old. She'd lived and died a million times, it was okay. She forgave him, for everything.

The man frowned, “I will shoot them both if you make me.”

Booker swallowed thickly, “No.” He kept his eyes on Andy because he couldn't look at Copley right now, “Her.”

The man smiled, started to raise his hand but he never got the chance, glass broke a fraction of a second before the side of the man's head did too. Gun fire ripped through the room as Joe and Nile burst in and took out the rest of the mercs. Nile went to Andy in the aftermath, cut her free as Joe radioed to Nicky that they were all clear and he could join them.

Booker walked to Copley, tenderly touched the side of his head where he'd been hit to subdue him.

“You're going to need an ice pack, you might have a concussion.” He rested his forehead against Copley's as he reached around to snap the zip ties that had been used to secure his wrists.

“You might be right about that.” Copley spoke, wobbling a bit as Booker helped him up. “Pretty sure you are darling.”

Booker flushed a moment, “Come on, you're delirious, let's get you sat down.”

“Yeah, pretty sure he's not _that_ delirious Book.” Joe commented from where he was disarming the mercenaries and taking stock of the weapons and such on them. “Besides, Nicky saw the look on your face when you realized you actually had to make a choice.”

“He's right you know.” Andy said, from where she was holding Nile close, “It's okay Book.”

Booker looked at the group of them, Nicky just joining them, his lips quirked in that quintessential Nicky way and then turned to Copley.

“It is mutual darling, never doubt that.”

Booker swallowed thickly and then kissed Copley softly, sweetly, and ignored the whoops and hollers from his friends except to extend one finger to them which just made them laugh all the harder.

It wasn't a perfect day, not in the traditional sense but as they settled at Copley's table for a meal made by Nicky and Nile it was damn close. And it was home.

* * *

_merde_ = shit

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
